


Emotions

by kinomoto



Series: heritors of arcadia [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, for an au of a future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinomoto/pseuds/kinomoto
Summary: A short drabble of Lukas realizing what "love" is, what it means, and who it is.





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble based on an au i'm writing for another fic. i found inspiration in the wee hours of the morning so please accept my humble offering.

“Do you love me?”

The first time Lukas hears the question, he’s caught off guard. His fiancée sits beside him on the bench, their fingers intertwined as they watch the spring flowers bloom and fall like a gentle floral rain.

They’re holding hands on one of the most romantic days of Flostym, aren’t they? Certainly, he’s doing everything correctly. 

“Do you love me?”

She repeats the question again and Lukas feels his palms beginning to sweat, betraying his unwavering smile. The words roll around on his tongue and tumble down into his stomach, weighing heavily against his conscience. He wants to say something, dissuade any doubts she has, affirm the feelings he has for her--

But nothing comes together.

His hesitance is an answer enough. Her eyes soften with a hint of something-- recognition, pain, or both-- as she turns away with an exhale.

The flowers continue to fall in the breadth their silence.

“I figured it to be so…”

He can’t bring himself to protest, for he knows his words will fall flat to both of them.

They continue to watch the blossoms in silence before he escorts her back to her estate. As he kisses her hand during their farewell, Lukas feels her hand squeeze his one last time.

Then he leaves to join the army.

↫✧↬

“Do you love me?”

The second time Lukas hears the question, it’s unexpected. His eyes widen for just a second before he relaxes back into his signature smile. The sun is shining brightly outside the library windows, the rays illuminating the rows of books lining the shelves around them.

He’s standing a few feet away from the table, both in respect and diligence. It’s his job as a bodyguard after all.

The prince is at the table, studying military tactics and geography of the continent, familiarizing himself with the foreign nation up north. His rust-colored hair shines almost brilliantly under the light. When Lukas looks over and meets eyes with him, he’s met with glittering fire.

“Do you love me?” 

His eyes are betray nothing, no surprise from the prince who went around in a mask. A prince who learned to be cautious with his feelings, especially in the cutthroat environment of the harem. But they’re twinkling just a bit, maybe a reflection of the sunlight.

“You have my loyalty, Your Highness.”

Lukas’ response only elicits a chuckle. He tilts his head quizzically as the prince laughs into a fist.

“Oh, Lukas. Nothing can crack that shell of yours.” With a joking pout, Conrad rests his elbows on the table and leans on his hands. “And I was hoping a sort of confession would fluster you.”

“Well, my coolheadedness is both a blessing and a curse, Your Highness. Nothing can really fluster me.”

“And so it appears,” he returns to his books, but not before looking at his retainer one last time. “Someday, I hope to see a genuine smile on your face.”

“Are you insinuating that the smile I have right now is not so?”

“It’s a smile,” he copies a diagram onto the parchment in front of him, “but it doesn’t reach your eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul.”

The knight is left introspective until the sun sets and the bell chimes for dinner.

↫✧↬

“Do you love me?”

The third time Lukas hears the question, he’s ready. His eyes are closed, but his face brightens nonetheless. A hand gently cards through his hair, stopping ever so often to cup his face, tracing faint scars and freckles strewn about his skin. 

“Do you love me?”

He opens his eyes and is met with embers, tired and smouldering. They’re still both waking, a sliver of sun shining through the heavy curtains. 

This time, he smiles, with a warmth that spreads into his eyes and flows through his blood like oxygen. His heart beats, but this time with a renewed sense of purpose. An energy, unexplainable, powers his every move. Soft lips meet his for a sweet morning greeting.

A husky chuckle midst their tender kiss. His fingers tangle themselves in strands of copper.

“I can read your soul, Lukas.”

“And what does it say, Conrad?”

“That you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/genkiprotag)


End file.
